This invention describes new treatments for several nervous system disorders, including: Addictive Disorders, Psychoactive Substance Use Disorders, Nicotine Addiction or Tobacco Addiction resulting in Smoking Cessation and Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD). The treatment involves the administration of the drug Reboxetine to a patient in need.
The introduction of tricyclic antidepressants in the early 1960s has provided a major advance in the treatment of neuropsychiatric disorders. Reactive and endogenous depressions, diagnoses formerly carrying grave prognostic implications, have become, with the introduction of the tricyclics, manageable disorders with a much smaller toll on the patient and the society as a whole. Electroconvulsive Shock Therapy once the only efficacious treatment in spite of its highly invasive nature, has now become, thanks to tricyclics, an obsolete form of treatment in most Countries.
The early tricyclic compounds were reuptake inhibitors of all the catecholamines released in the synaptic cleft, thus resulting in prolongation and enhancement of the dopamine (DA), noradrenaline (NA) and serotonin (5-hydroxytryptamine=5-HT) action. Desipramine, for example, has been characterized as xe2x80x9cone of the most studied of the tricyclic anti-depressants in ADHD children and adolescents.xe2x80x9d T. E. Wilens, et al. Am. J. Psychiatry 153:1147-1153, 1148 (1996). It has also been considered as a treatment for the disease in adults. Id. Unfortunately, a lack of selectivity for most tricyclics, including desipramine can also cause undesired side effects particularly on the acetylcholine (especially the muscarinic component), and histamine mediated neurotransmission.
Because of these unwanted pharmacodynamic activities, cognitive impairment, sedation, urinary and gastrointestinal tract disturbances, increased intraocular pressure were limiting factors in the clinical use of these compounds and often required discontinuation of treatment. Of utmost concern were also the cardiac toxic effects and the proconvulsant activity of this group of drugs.
Another drug, methylphenidate, is also known to have clinical efficacy for the treatment of ADHD. Wender, P. H., et al. Am. J. Psychiatry 142:547-552 (1985).
More recently, selective reuptake inhibitors for serotonin (SSRI) have been introduced with definite advantages in regard to fewer side effects without loss of efficacy.
Here we present the surprising finding that one particular drug from a new category of antidepressants, a so called noradrenaline (NA) reuptake inhibitor can be used to manage or treat a few special diseases, diseases having symptoms outside of what are usually considered depression symptoms. Now these diseases may be treated with Reboxetine.
This patent application describes the treatment of Addictive Disorders, Psychoactive Substance Use Disorders, Nicotine Addition or Tobacco Addiction (with a result of Smoking Cessation or a decrease in smoking) and Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD), comprising administering a therapeutically effective, nontoxic dose of Reboxetine and derivatives and or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof to a patient.
Reboxetine is the generic name of the pharmaceutical substance with the chemical name of 2-(I-((2-ethoxyphenoxy)benzyl)-morpholine, and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts. Reboxetine can be a free base, or it can include reboxetine methanesulfonate (also called reboxetine mesylate) or any other pharmaceutically acceptable salt that does not significantly affect the pharmaceutical activity of the substance.
A preferred dose range is 4 to 10 mg per patient per day and the most preferred dose is 6 to 8 mg or 8 to 10 mg per patient daily, depending upon the patient, delivered twice a day (b.i.d.).